Weapons
Weapons are important damage dealing tools. Time between weapon attacks is measured in milliseconds (ms) where 1000ms is equal to 1 second. Equipping a shield slows attacks by an extra 400ms but grants the chance to block incoming damage, reducing it by 75-95%. Total damage is determined by the sum of: *Weapon damage, *+ 3 damage from the strong trait, *Damage enchants via Smithing, *Any Accessory bonus damage, *+1 damage per 2 levels in the hunting skill or assassin skill, (PvP) *+1 damage per 5 levels in the associated weapon skill which also increases hit rates. Axes and Pickaxes are also tools with hidden bonuses to chopping and mining respectively. Swords Swords are area of effect (AOE) weapons. They attack targets at the front, left, and right sides of your character. Be careful swinging around buildings, especially those protected by towers, as accidentally smacking walls with a sword can be a regular occurance. With PvP On, that also makes fighting with swords while close to players who are not of your tribe or party a bit risky. *Swords are one-handed weapons and may be used with a shield. *Swords attack three squares with every swing (in front, to the left, and to the right). Axes While mostly used for chopping wood, axes tend to have the highest base damage of weapons in their level group but the heavier hits are detrimentally offset by a slower attack speed. Axes are strongly recommended for training Chopping skill due to a hidden bonus towards successfully gathering wood which improves with the quality of the axe used. *Axes are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Each increased tier improves chopping chance by an estimated 12.5% multiplier. Daggers Daggers are the fastest weapon in the game, giving them the highest damage potential against single targets despite their low base damage. They deal considerably less damage in PvP against players wearing medium or heavy armor, however, and benefit very little from Destruction against structures. *Daggers are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Daggers deal less damage to structures, and against medium and heavily armor in PvP. Knuckles Knuckles are "unarmed" skill weapons with low damage and durability but high attack speed. *Knuckles are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Knuckles bonus damage and precision are based off the Unarmed Skill. Spears Spears are the kiting weapon in the game and are especially popular with new and intermediate players. Due to their longer reach you can deal damage while moving to avoid being hit yourself, successfully kiting many targets. The tradeoff is that spears are not as quick at dispatching your targets as a higher risk weapon might be. *Spears are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Spears can reach two squares, giving them twice the attack range of most melee weapons. Clubs Clubs are balanced as heavy hits with a slow attack speed, but while packing significant passive armor penetration. While NPCs in Mystera generally have armor values too low to matter, clubs are instrumental in overcoming the high armor values you can see in PvP which could otherwise reduce a normal weapon's damage to 1. *Clubs are one-handed weapons and can be used with a shield. *Clubs passively ignore 60% of their target's armor, making them essentially dedicated PvP weapons. Hammers Hammers are instrumental tools in interacting with player-placed structures and other objects--in particular in destroying them. Hammers attack 4 squares in front of you in an inverse-T shape, so they can also be used to kite targets like a spear. Combining their multi-target reach with high default Destruction makes hammers the primary Destruction tool. *Hammers are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Hammers attack 4 squares in front of you in an inverse T-shape. *Hammers passively ignore 50% of their target's armor, making them viable PvP weapons. *Hammers are also used in conjunction with an anvil by the Smithing skill. *The Destruct bonus increases damage against structures, but does not increase your Destruction level. Pickaxes The pickaxe has the worst base damage weapon and is not recommended at all for attacks. Their advantage is a hidden bonus to significantly increase success chance while Mining . This bonus improves with the quality of the pickaxe. *Pickaxes are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Each increased tier improves mining chance by an estimated 12.5% multiplier. Bows Bows have weak base damage but has a huge ranged attack advantage. The downside is each attack requires an arrow because feathers used to craft arrows are expensive and high demand materials. It is recommended to not concentrate on bow skills until one has a steady supply of feathers to craft arrows or the cashflow to afford them. *Bows are two-handed weapons so they cannot be used with a shield. *Bows have a range of 6 squares vertically and 7 horizontally.